Timey Wimey Time Crash
by Flawed Heroine
Summary: The Doctor and Amy meet the Doctor and Rose - with unexpected consequences. Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.
1. Time Crash

**SYNOPSIS: The Doctor and Amy meet the Doctor and Rose - with unexpected consequences.**

**This idea had been bugging me for ages, I hope I can do it justice!**

**Please read and review. x**

**

* * *

**

Amy watched and stood back apprehensively as the Doctor once again began to fiddle and mess about with the central console of his TARDIS. A new TARDIS, was what he said on the night he first took her away on it - he took her to the stars and she floated among the dead space, saved a beguiling space whale from certain death and erased her own memories - and all in her nightie. The fact that the TARDIS was so "new" meant that the Doctor was having some troubles in the way of controlling it. Apparently, it didn't come with a manual; the Doctor simply felt his way around its knobs and levers, occasionally pulling or pressing one on a whim. While Amy always eyed him with trepidation when he did this, she had always thought of herself as safe in his hands. She had to admit, the Doctor was brilliant, even if he knew it too. But at this very moment, she doubted whether the Doctor had any sense of what he was doing at all.

"I can't get the shields up!" He yelled, pulling lengths of wiring from a detached control panel.

"Is that bad?" Amy asked, grabbing tightly to the railings as the TARDIS was hurtled about through time and space.

The Doctor shot her a look which seemed to say "a-duh". Amy rolled her eyes. So she was new to the life of a time-traveller. _She_ wasn't the one who couldn't control her own vehicle.

"Ngahhhh!" The Doctor let out a frustrated yell as the TARDIS suddenly threw them both into the air and heavily onto the floor. A large crash was heard around them; they both stared dazedly up at ceiling as the spinning began to die down.

"What was_ that_, Doctor?" Amy cried, rubbing the places which would surely spring bruises.

"Did she mean you?" An unfamiliar voice sounded. Amy and the Doctor suddenly scrambled to their feet - knowing all too well that security on the TARDIS had been breached. They stood up to see two figures standing opposite them. One was a tall and gangly man with a shock of brown hair, wide (almost manic) brown eyes, wearing a brown pinstriped suit which was oddly coupled with white trainers. The young woman next to him clutched onto his arm defensively - she had shoulder-length blonde hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a pink hoodie with blue jeans and sandshoes.

The Doctor let out a groan of recognition. "Oh, no. This is so very very not good."

"Who are they?" Amy inquired, moving in closer to the Doctor.

Then the Doctor sort of smiled. "They're us... well they're me and my... my Rose."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "_Your_ Rose?"

The Doctor ignored her. "That's me, that one in the suit. Me from another time. The TARDISES must have collided in the Vortex... hello! Old me! Rose! How I've missed you both!"

* * *

**Next chapter: Amy and Rose get head to head to a fight for the title of Doctor's best companion!**


	2. My Sofa!

The old Doctor stepped forward gingerly, towing Rose along with their hands closely linked. "Hello? Uh, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. I don't mean to sound rude... or maybe I do. Who knows - this is a new me, fairly new anyway... but who are you?"

"I'm you!" The new Doctor beamed maniacally. "You, your new regeneration! Although I won't tell you which one - spoils the surprise, doesn't it? I'm the Doctor from the future!"

"Oh..." The old Doctor appeared to be thinking hard, running his hand through his shock of brown hair. "Oh! Ohhhhh. Ah, I see. I get it. Doctor from the future! Future me! Wow, I look about twelve - is that a good thing? Everyone's so obsessed with youth these days I guess I should be happy - then I guess that's a good thing. Okay! Molte bene! New Doctor... but that means I die, doesn't it? Ah, well, it had to happen. Just hope it was a good death... it was, wasn't it?"

The new Doctor nodded. "I always go out with a bang."

"Doctor?" Rose interrupted, stepping forward. She bit her lip. "If that's the new you, then where am I?"

Both Doctors stopped at that. Rose and Amy peered at eachother - Amy looked confused, while Rose just looked plain distraught.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Rose gasped.

"No!" The new Doctor reassured her, reaching out to touch her shoulder. She shrugged away from his new regeneration, sidling closer to the old Doctor. _Her_ Doctor.

"Then what, did you leave me? Did I get left behind? Replaced?"

Amy's eyes widened, her hands thrust to her hips. "I'm not a replacement!" She yelled defensively.

Rose smirked. "You're not the first, doll."

"Well, it doesn't look like you're the last either," Amy rebuffed. Rose's jaw dropped.

"What is this Scottish woman doing with the Doctor anyway? He only ever goes to England and Wales." Rose sniped.

"Have you got something against the Scots?" Amy's eyes narrowed. "Come on, Barbie, if you have something to say-"

"Did you seriously just call me Barbie?"

"Oh, boy. Catfight," the old Doctor sighed, taking a huge stride away from the bickering women. "Ironic considering we've just come from fighting cats on New Earth. Pesky things. Never could stand them."

"Oh, I remember New Earth!" The new Doctor grinned. "Applegrass. The Face of Boe. He's a tricky one, he is. And you'll never guess his real identity!"

"Ooh, give me a clue!"

"He's got a big head."

"He _IS_ a big head!"

"Doctor!" Rose and Amy shouted simulatenously, and both Doctors snapped back into focus, looking sheepish.

"She said I was a dumb blonde!"

"Well, she said I was a replacement!"

"Doctor, I want to know what happens to me," Rose whimpered to the Tenth Doctor, before realizing she was asking the wrong reincarnation. She turned to the Eleventh Doctor coldly. "We obviously don't stay together."

"Obviously not," Amy said frostily, "because he's never mentioned you before."

The new Doctor shrugged. "I'm sorry, Rose, but I can't tell you. These things can't be premeditated, even if it would help. Did you ever see Back to the Future 2? Look what happened there - Biff got a hold of that book and it changed everything!"

Rose raised her eyebrows incredulously. "Um, no offense, but I don't think I'm going to use knowledge of the future to win bets."

"You see what he... what _I_ am trying to say though, don't you Rose? Even with the little things, we can't afford to mess with the future," the tenth Doctor tried to help, though he looked just as concerned for Rose's fate as she was.

"It's not little, Doctor," Rose's voice heightened as she locked hands with her Doctor once again. "It's my life."

"It's my life too, Rose," the Doctor said solemnly.

"You're still alive."

The Doctor screwed up his nose at that. "It's a new regeneration - I don't know where, I don't know when but it's going to happen. I die and get replaced by a completely different man ... or woman, depending on the circumstances. Personality, looks, likes, dislikes - all changed. The only thing that remains is the memories. Good ones... bad ones... all the adventures I've had... friends and enemies... travelling in the TARDIS..." The Doctor suddenly looked around and emitted an audible gasp. He rushed towards the central console and cupped his hands around his face. He turned to the new Doctor, a savage glint in his eyes. "My TARDIS! What have you done to her?"

The new Doctor grinned guiltily. "We had a bit of a crash-landing."

"Aw, no!" The old Doctor moaned. "It's so... new! Ah, blimey, where's my old sofa gone? I like my old sofa!"

"Interior replacement," the new Doctor explained.

"My sofa!" The old Doctor continued to whine.

"Come on, it was a disgusting old thing anyway. Wouldn't save it even if I wanted to," the new Doctor said sharply, tired of the old Doctor's laments over his favourite piece of Tardis furniture. "And I got rid of that ridiculous piece of yellowy foam you had around the railings too. That was going mouldy and everything."

"It is pretty gross, Doctor," Rose quietly agreed.

The old Doctor turned to her with the sense of someone betrayed and finally, sighed deeply. "We should go. The TARDISES can't remain merged like this. It's not safe, for us, or for the Universe." He turned to the new Doctor, motioning blindly at the central console without looking at it's new design. "If you could just begin the basic procedures for separation-"

But before the old Doctor could finish his sentence, the ancient and recognizable rhythm of the cloister bell sounded and the four of them were once again thrown to the floor and were encompassed by a realm of darkness.

* * *

**Next: Can the Doctors and the companions get along well enough to save themselves from certain disaster?**

** Read and review. x**


End file.
